


Flings

by Spacejoth



Series: Anything For You, All of This Is True [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Its short but i need to get this ship out there or ill die, Lesbian Hope Van Dyne, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Let me dream, Non-binary Hope too because I Can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejoth/pseuds/Spacejoth
Summary: Natasha, to say the least, is horrible at emotions.





	Flings

Natasha had flings before. Many of them, actually. Many women suited and enjoyed a few days or weeks of mindless kisses, and she never had a desire for deep talks until 3 AM or the closeness of waking up with the same person every morning. Hell, the thought of love even scared her a bit, and Natasha Romanoff was not frightened of a lot of things. And then things changed. When she first met Hope Van Dyne, it was as co-workers, truly. Simple missions that were easily done as a team and the smallest of small talk. Then Hope started genuinely talking to her, and they smiled whenever they saw her, and they were always happy to go on missions with her. Endless training and work as Black Widow could only prepare her so much for someone so assertive, but kind. Then she began to like The Wasp more than planned over time. Then she became afraid. Endless friendly banter back and forth masked something much deeper, and it was a thing she wasn't accustomed to. None of her relationships felt like it, none of them truly felt like much in anything. 

However, somehow, in some way, every time Natasha made Hope laugh or smile, something in her made a jump. It wasn't a horrible feeling, no. It was new, different, and unpredictable. One moment she'd find herself hardly saying a word to Hope, and the next moment she'd feel a dying urge to tell them everything. Everything from how she was afraid of attachment and dependence to how she could imagine herself melting into their arms and feeling safe. For once, in a very long time, Natasha felt safe with someone besides those closest to her. She had talked about love with Hope before. The two found a companion in searching for that reason why romance was never a strong suit. For Natasha, it was simply because she was fearful of it. However, Hope satisfied in saying that it was because they were dating men (too which Nat laughed in wholehearted agreement). She wasn't sure if she quite liked it, liking someone so much. Rare was it, that someone could talk for an hour about things she hardly understood and still keep a smile on her face. Hope could talk about complex and confusing quantum science for ages, and she would still listen. 

Natasha had flings before. Many of them, but there was a little click inside that told her Hope Van Dyne was going to be more than a fling.


End file.
